Corrupted State of Mind
by Death By Mello
Summary: Three girls arive at Whammy's. How they will impact it...? Well, that depends on the people they meet and who they really are in their corrupted state of mind. TRIPLE-AUTHORED: Mattie Chan, MelloMusic, and xXSakixPsychoxTeddyXx. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Mattie: Hey All, This is Mattie Chan's Chapter.**

**Mello-chan: HI GUYS!**

**Matt & Mello: Do we really have to do this?**

**Mattie: Yeah! Your my Disclaimer!!**

**Matt and Mello: *Sigh* Okay Mattie does not own any form of ownership towards the Nintendo Game company or the Whammy Kids or Whammy's It's Self.**

**Mattie: Thanks guys.**

**Mattie: Anyways before i get on with it i want you to hopefully realize that this is a Triple Authored Account. With MelloMusic, Myself; Mattie Chan, and xXSakixPsychoxTeddyXx. So that being said now and out of the way, I think we can get along with Zekka, My characters Past. Shall we?**

**Mello-chan: I was ignored by epic proportions... **

* * *

Zekka had been an only child. She was born in England and raised for three years by her different 'Parents.' She had been tossed around orphanage to orphanage due to neglect and abuse. Zekka had barley anything and one of the only things she had was a game boy, and both her green and orange tinted goggles. She had always loved the few things she had. Mostly because what else was there to adore? Zekka at the age of three knew how to walk and talk almost completely. At the age of Eight she was with her Fifteenth set of adoptive parents.

She had been playing her Game boy with her Green goggles in her pocket and her orange ones over her head, revealing her emerald green eyes. She had heard her adoptive parents yelling and screaming in the kitchen. "Kusa... ", Zekka thought. She quickly saved her Game boy and put it in her pocket safely next to her other pair of goggles. She slowly slid up the wall and sneaked down the hall and slid into the bathroom to spy on her screaming neglecting caretakers.

She had been just so lucky to get there in time to see her adoptive mother being shot. Zekka's eyes widened then realized there was a knife in the bathroom she was in. She grabbed it and spied on her delusional adoptive parent. He quickly realized what he had done and kept shooting the body in disgust. Zekka ran up to him and stabbed him in his gut; he bent over in intense pain. Then again Zekka sliced across his throat with the sharp knife.

They were both dead. Zekka now carrying the weight of having killed someone on her back. Zekka's eyes widened even more, if possible as she looked at the bloodstains on her shirt and pants. Zekka took a step back in horror. Then hesitated another. Zekka gagged and almost vomited but blocked it with her arm. She dropped the knife, which caused the knife to stray against the skin of her leg open it.

Zekka was used to pain so she didn't notice this, Until she began to run outside. Zekka ran, her leg aching with both, hatred and intense pain. Blood rushing do-. No. Gushing down her leg. Zekka ran to the park nearby and fell to her knees. It was approximately four in the morning. "I killed him... I killed him!" Zekka muttered under her breath. Zekka stood up and began to run to who knows where again.

About three hours later, at seven in the morning Zekka was still running. She hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, and hadn't stopped. Zekka Finally, Totally worn out dropped to the ground, panting and staring at her bloody and dirty hands. An old man stepped outside and looked down at Zekka, literally. She looked up hesitantly to see him. ".... My My.. What have we here? Tell me, do you have any parents? Why are you all the way over here?" He said.

A young man followed out the door, Hunched over like a candy-cane. He looked like a panda, dark black bags under his eyes with black hair. "What is it? " He asked looking at the old man. Zekka struggled to her feet only to fall down again, caused by her wounded leg. The old man helped Zekka up and escorted her into the building as the Panda man followed. Zekka was escorted to what looked to be an inside hospital. "Now. Mind you tell me what you are doing here?" The old man asked fetching a nurse or a doctor.

"I...I'm Z-Zekka... I-I'm only Eight years old... and... I ...My newest parents are dead..." Zekka stuttered. "Only eight, Hm? ...What do you mean 'Newest Parents'?" He replied as the nurse bandaged up Zekka's Leg. "I have had about... seventeen parents or so.. Where do they keep going? And I....." She trailed off. The younger man looked at the older one. Then back at Zekka. Zekka reached up and pulled the goggles over her eyes. The old man looked at the younger one and nodded. "What is your knowledge on things?" He said bringing his attention back to Zekka.

"I know how to speak Japanese and write it too.. I'm pretty good with reading and super good with Math... Is that what you mean?" Zekka said nervously. The old man nodded. "Would you like to live here, Zekka? You won't have to move anymore, and you will have a great education." He said, almost smiling it looked like. Zekka nodded hesitantly. "Your new name is Zero... You live in room Z. I will show you there." The old man said standing up.

Zekka followed him to her room with a large letter 'Z' on it. He opened the door and closed it after her. Leaving her in her room. She looked around, took her Gameboy, and goggles out of her pocket, put it on the bedside table and took the goggles off her head to lay them down next to the other pair. Zero walked over to the bed to get some much-needed rest.

* * *

**Okay so there you have it. Please review and Make Matt, Mello, MelloMusic, Saki, And myself happy little people. Please tell me if i need to impove or anything please just review it will be greatly appreciated. Also Review a lot for the chapters we will be sure to write a reply back. Mello does in her next chapter so she will most likley reply to you there. I'm not sure if Saki will but Review anyways! We will give you more Epic chapters! Happy reviewers Means Happy Chapters! **

**-Mattie Chan-****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy! Daddy I finished your puzzle." A six year old, curly brown haired little girl cried triumphantly as she skipped up to her Daddy just as he walked in the front door. "I finished it _hours_ ago, though! I've been bored _all day_! I don't like TV, Daddy." She added, folding her arms and proceeding to pout, her dark gray eyes watered as if she were about to burst into tears.

Her father chuckled, sweeping her off of the ground and hugging her tightly. "How have you been, princess? I missed you while I was at work. Where's your mommy?"

She tilted her head, and frowned. "Mommy locked herself in her room, Daddy. Mommy doesn't like me."

"How can you say that, princess? Your mommy loves you very much." Her father lied through his teeth. It was true, her mother didn't like her. Their daughter was special, he embraced the fact very eagerly. She shunned it, and turned her back on the daughter she had once been looking very forward to for so long. Their daughter was smart, too smart for a regular school; but they didn't have enough money to send her to a special school. As it was, she was skipping grades and was being picked on for being so freakishly smart. Her own mother sneered at her and seemed to be no better than school yard bullies some days.

"She does?" The six year old looked at him curiously, the inner child inside of her begging and pleading for that to be true; she wanted her mother to love her. The logic that always seemed to win out over that, knew it was not true.

"Of course she does." Her father set her down, and briefly patted her on her head. "I'm going to go see your mother, okay?"

"Okay.." She muttered, turning around and walking back into the living room where the TV was playing.

She sat in front of the boring TV box, and watched show after show. In the middle of one show, upstairs a sickening thump sounded; after a brief glance up at the ceiling, silence followed. She shrugged her tiny little shoulders, and dropped her gaze back down to the TV screen and stared mindlessly at it. Time flew by after that, before she knew it, it was eight pm and she was hungry.

Getting up, she walked along the dark halls and up the stairs to her parent's bedroom. She knocked timidly at first, there wasn't an answer, so she knocked louder.

The door cracked open, hesitantly she nudged it open and saw her father's feet laying down on the other side of the bed. Her mother sat on the bed, a broken glass bottle in one hand, and in the other was a dark colored glass bottle which she drank out of.

Her mother's red-rimmed eyes landed on her, her lips drew back into a frightful sneer. "Well look who it is. Daddy's little princess." She hissed.

"M-mommy, is-is Daddy taking a nap..?"

"You could say that." The drunken mother said casually. "I only knocked him out." She dropped the broken bottle on the ground, and swayed uneasily to her feet. "C'mere, girl."

She staggered backwards, shaking her head. For the first time in her life, disobeying her mother.

The mother's eyes flared angrily, as she stepped forward. "I _said_, come_ here_!"

She turned around, and ran out of the room as fast as she could go; ignoring her enraged mother's screaming. She ran out of the house, not stopping for anything.

Mere seconds after she got out of the house there was a strange orange glow up in the window. She went as far as the side walk, before she turned and watched the orange glow spread around the house before she realized what it was.

_Fire..! Call nine-one-one!_ Her thoughts came panicked and choppy, as she bolted to her neighbor's house and knocked harshly on their door. It was a kind, old, woman, living all alone in a big old house.

"Oh..what can I do for you at this time, dear?" She crooned, seeing her.

"M-my house is on fire." She cried. "I need to call the fire department!"

"Oh. Of course!"

The rest seemed like a blur, she had called; gave them the information and everything that they needed, speaking in a calm and business like fashion that surprised the person on the other end of the line when she gave her age.

The fire men came, and got the fire under control. But her parents...her parents were dead.

_Her parents were dead.._

Who could possibly take care of her now?

xxXXxxXXxx

My hands closed around the cold and hard plastic lighter, in my pocket. I was only eight years old now; I had a fire fetish. I couldn't help it. After my parents went in it, I had become absolutely fascinated with it. Sure I still had my other strange little enjoyments, the puzzles Daddy used to do with me for one, but this fire setting was a burning urge I couldn't contain.

It had cost me many orphanages, I had been kicked out of countless homes, never was I adopted. Regardless of my brilliance, my fire setting was a danger; and could not be tolerated.

I ran my finger over the top of it and looked up, just as the head of the orphanage walked in with some guy.

"Let me guess." I began, in a particularly dry tone. "I'm being kicked out again?"

The guy raised an eye brow, and looked at the head who answered my question. "Yes, you are."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. Where am I being shipped off to this time? France?"

"New England." The guy answered.

I stared at him. "Sweet, when's the afternoon tea?"

"Are you sure this is the girl..?" The man asked the head, sighing slightly. The head nodded, and shot me a sharp look; which I replied to by rolling my eyes. "If you could excuse us for just a moment.." The head left us, shutting the door behind him. "My name is Roger, the orphanage I'm taking you to...well you won't be leaving that one. Regardless of your little..fascination."

I cocked my head. I doubted that, just let me set the building on fire. Unless I actually make friends, but that's a very low chance..

"Everyone there has a nickname if you will, they don't know each other's real name. What would you like your nickname to be?"

"Fire." I answered abruptly. "Why am I joining your little orphanage?"

"Because of your testing scores. They're above average." Roger replied. "It's a special orphanage, made for select few children who could actually become something in this world of ours."

"I doubt they're like me." I snapped bitterly.

"They're probably more like you than you think, Fire." Roger said smoothly. "I'll be signing your papers, and you'll come with me tonight. Go pack anything you wish..except your bloody lighters." I smirked.

"Anything I wish, Roger." I reminded him, standing up and rushing out of the room.

* * *

Saki: PYROS UNITE! ..Does an epic pose..

Fire: How was I created out of such an idiotic person..?

Saki: ..Scowls.. I can just as easily UNcreate you, you pest..and yes..this is my note people. Because...I am seriously lacking in note..making as of right now. Mattie-Chan told me to make a note and I could post...SO HERE IT IS! ..Snickers..

Fire: ...Review..you know, the little button down there. Yeah, press it and leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mattie: Yes It is Me! Mattie Chan!**

**Saki: ...We care?! ..Gasps.. Nah..kidding..**

******Mattie: **I know this was like, Supposed to be Mello-Chan's Chapter and all. **But her computer committed suicide. ****I would fix it but apparently it got busted up and can't be fixed until next month? ( Then again we wrote this last month so she will come very quickly after this)  
**

**Saki: Unfortunately we couldn't afford to keep sending her computer to therapy. You know how that is..right? ( Quickly as in today )  
**

******Mattie: **Anyway... Guys! *Whistle* You know what to do!

**Matt & Mello: *Sigh* Yeah yeah... Disclaimer : Mattie Does not own any rights to the company of Nintendo and Mortal Combat.**

**

* * *

  
**

Zero woke up somewhere around Nine-A.M. She sluggishly almost dropped out of her new bed and hobbled to what looked like a bathroom. Which it was. Zero stood in the mirror looking at herself.

_'My god.. I look like a mess..' _Zero thought ruffling her short black hair. Her hair was natural, she had not dyed it but somehow, when looked at it seemed to have a bit of a red tint or shimmer. She brushed it with a conveniently placed comb, and then placed it back into the cup. Zero was about to walk out of the room when she realized she was still covered in blood. She had a panic attack in her head and bolted to the closet which resulted in a face plant on the door.

Zero fell to the ground and threw the doors open. and saw at least two changes of clothes, a calender, and nothing else. Zero looked at the calendar and had just realized what the day she had just woken up into was. February first, Her birthday. Zero shivered, she had just become nine years old. Zero quickly rid of her clothes and threw the ones in the closet on. Zero struggled over to the bedside table, picking up her goggles and game boy. Zero put the goggles over her eyes, her green tinted or lucky goggles. She turned on her game boy and left the room. She wandered into a room which was pretty large semi-full of kids.

"There is the new kid!" Someone yelled. Zero's eye twitched and hesitated to look up. A old looking man was standing there. He took light grip on her arm and brought her to the center of the room. Zero looked around and then back at her game boy. When she looked around she had come across two people who stood out. One with blonde hair, who was tugging on the other boy's shirt. The other boy caught her eye even more. Red hair, playing on a game boy that resembles her own, goggles, like her own.

Zero refused to look up again.

"This is Zero..." The man holding her arm said, then let her go. She went over to the corner that still had a view of the two boys but kept her eyes on the game.

**...Fire's Point of View...**

Plainly, the ride here; sucked. It was awful.

First, Roger checked my clothes for lighters—the old coot didn't think to check everywhere, thank God—or anything else that was flammable. I wasn't allowed out of his sight, I couldn't tell anyone where we were going because heck; I didn't even know where we were going.

After a long train ride, the car ride was just as annoying. He started spewing rules at me, I couldn't tell anyone my real name or any nicknames of my real name as they may be able to figure out my real name. I can't tell them anything about my past, absolutely _nothing_. I was ready to smash my hand through the window and pray to God we were near a hospital.

"What's the orphanage called?" I asked the the hundredth time.

"I'll tell you when we get there." He replied for the hundredth time.

I made a dramatic groan and flopped down on the back seat and stared out the window. It only felt like a few minutes, but with a quick glance to the clock of the car; I was informed it had in fact been another half an hour before the car came to a halt inside of a well structured wall, with a black iron gate. Roger got out and opened up the door for me. I slid out of the car, and stared up in awe at the huge house before me.

"Welcome to Whammy's House, Fire." Roger said, shutting the door behind me.

I tossed a glance to him, and followed him along inside of the building.

"Would you like to be introduced along with the other new girl?" Roger asked me. I made a sour face.

"Hell no." I said flatly. Roger rolled his eyes and led me into a large room that was half-way full of kids. I got a couple of curious looks. But the furious glare I returned to them made them quickly divert their gazes.

Roger approached another girl, with short black hair. In the light it had a shimmer of red, it looked pretty cool; I wondered if she dyed it. She had a pair of green tinted goggles placed over her eyes, and was playing a game on her game boy very intensely. I tilted my head.

_'Kinda like me...and fire..'_ A brief, amused smile flashed across my lips.

"There is the new kid!" Some annoying boy shouted, from right next to me. He opened his mouth to say more, I silenced him with another glare. I turned my gaze back to Roger, he took a hold of the girl's arm and dragged her to the middle of the room. She looked up briefly from her game, before dropping her gaze back down to it.

"This is Zero." Roger introduced, then he flashed a glance over to me as if he were about to introduce me to. I folded my arms and challenged him with a glare. But he didn't say anything else, and left the room. Zero moved over into a corner, and continued on playing her game.

I strode towards the girl named Zero..another alias I presume. I was quiet, that was unlike me, but she somehow noticed me and then dropped back down to her game once again. A part of her baggy pants she was wearing lifted up a small bit revealing a bloody bandaged leg. I stood over her now, staring at her curiously. She paused her game and looked up at me.

"Hello." I said.

"..." She didn't even reply, but that didn't put me off.

"I heard the old coot call you Zero, you're also new here?" I asked, she nodded. "Sweet, I am too. Name's Fire by the way." I smirked. "You can only guess why."

"...You like fire." She said.

"More than is healthy." I shrugged. "You're a game addict, I'm a pyro. We are who we are, hunh?"

Zero nodded. "Yeah.."

"So Roger brought me here, who brought you here?"

"Another..old guy, and a younger looking one." She replied before going back to her game.

"Interesting..." I said bluntly.

Two boys walked over, one of them blond the other red head with similar goggles and game. Zero looked up eyes on the red head then dropped back down a lopsided smile forming at one end of her mouth.

"Scorpion." The game echoed. The red head looked up. "Fight-" The game interrupted itself with a "Get over Here!" And a hitting noise. The blond took a incoherent bite of his chocolate with a loud click. A series of hitting noises until a sudden, "Scorpion wins..flawless victory." Zero looked at the game with a small smile before it disappeared completely. Zero turned the game off, then glanced at the red headed boy before stuffing the game in her pocket.

"May I ask...Why you three are over by me?.." Zero semi-whispered slightly nervous.

"Well, I came over here because I'm new—like you—the newbies gotta stick together!" I shrugged, and folded my arms. "I can only guess these two came over because they're _curious_ about us." My eyes turned on the red headed boy, before I looked at Zero. "Seems like you two have a lot in common. Gamers, and goggle wearers!"

Zero flushed, and blinked—how embarrassed she must be—she shifted slightly and peered at the boy. "What games do you like?"

The red head shrugged and swayed on his feet a small bit. "Anything with Blood, Gore, or Shooting involved.." He replied, impassively.

Zero couldn't help but chuckle. She smiled slightly before brushing a bit of hair to the side of her face. She took out her D.S. and the P.S.P games' case.

She handed the case to Matt for him to look through, as she turned on the D.S.. Her head dropped as soon as she clicked the _Personal Profile Calender._

She remembered, once more that day that it was her birthday. The First of February...

The blond boy observed Zero's actions then continued to glare at me. One might suppose or come to the quick conclusion of him hating me, liking me, or me just being clearly a person who reeks of havoc. One you want to avoid at all costs. Of course, I don't know this boy, so they're merely assumptions.

Zero let out a heavy sigh before sliding up the wall to her feet. She stumbled on one leg then tried to cling to the closest thing to her. Which was, the red head boy. Zero toppled over grasping the boy's shirt pulling him down with her, he landed on top of her, Zero's face completely as red as his hair. Her eyes wide open, as was the boy's.

They stared at each other in complete silence, the blond boy, and myself both looking at them, awe-struck. I began to laugh hysterically, blondie on the other hand had to stuff the entire chocolate bar in his mouth to stifle it.

Zero pushed the bottom of her steal toed boots on the ground and pushed out from under the red head. Zero helped herself to her feet, scurrying back to her corner. Matt, still stunned had no idea what just happened.

Poor boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**MelloMusic: I finally get to put up my chapter!**

**Mattie: Indeed You Do.**

**MelloMusic: Yes I know ^^ I know.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Death By Mello does not own Death Note. Or anything resorted to anything They doesn't own.  
**

**Enter: Jackie Baltine**

* * *

_October 31__st__ Dear Diary, My name is Jackie; and I'm still a normal girl, age eleven and my parents are gone again. I haven't really seen them all day actually. I got up to go to school and they were already gone and I had to go to the bus stop on my own. It's sad that they're not there in the morning but they have hard jobs and always need to be on the go._

_Tonight it is Halloween and unless I get a good grade on my schoolwork I won't be able to go trick-or-treating. I love it, and I already have a costume ready. I'm going as a vampire, I love those things! The plastic fangs and such. It's fun. But if I don't get better grades I won't go and I'll have to stay home, not going to enjoy the night with my friends._

_Work hard._

I looked at the paper in front of me; the pencil still clutched in my hand tightly after I scanned the page several times. I was completely detached as I wrote and I hadn't noticed my teacher standing behind me, reading the diary on my desk. In an instant reaction I snatched it up and locked it, not wanting someone other than me to read it. She smiled at me and patted my head, "goodness I would think you were protecting something super important in there."

I hugged the book closer and looked down at my desk. I didn't want to reply, the teachers there didn't really care so why should I say anything to them? Besides what right did she have reading _my _diary? If she reads my personal things then she had no need to question them and wonder.

I hate being in this school. I don't want to be in sixth grade anymore, my only joys are my friends and the easy work. The teachers all try and make me talk, which is sort of impossible. I don't like to share my voice with others so I write my answers on paper, I prefer it that way.

"Ms. Johnson, Jackie doesn't like to talk", said a very familiar voice. I turned and looked towards the source and saw my friend standing there, Sam, hands on her hips and blue eyes shining. "She prefers to write her thoughts." Sam winked at me and then looked at the teacher who just sighed and walked off towards her desk. Sam laughed and skipped over, leaning down next to me.

"Schools almost over. Remember, a victim can't go without her vampire." With that she turned and went to her seat.

**(**_** After School**_**)**

I walked up the stairs to my room, my shoes barely making a sound as I walked up. I stretched my leg to reach the top of the stairs because I remembered there was only in the whole flight that would creak. It was always my mission to see if I could remember that, and so far since I was five, I could.

The door to my room was all ready open, showing that my parents were home. It was a habit of theirs; whenever they got home they would go into my room and put a note on my bookshelf. It would tell me if I had permission to do something. A weird thing, but it was funny and entertaining and always made me smile no matter what the note said.

With that, I walked into my room and dropped my backpack to the ground making my way over to the bookshelf, the yellow post-it note all ready visible.

I closed my eyes as I unfolded it and then peeked to see, then there were the words in my mothers pretty writing: **Happy Halloween.**

My eyes brightened and I ran to my closet, pulling it open and grabbing my cape and taking the plastic teeth out of a box to the side. I began to put them in and I put on the cape flashing myself a smile in the mirror that was on the back of my door.

My black hair and pale skin complemented the vampire look plus the cape and teeth looked awesome! I turned and opened the door, jumping into the hallway to see my mom and dad outside.

"I vant to drink your blood!"

My mom smiled and ruffled my hair. My voice was small but I made it a bit higher so they could hear my emphasis. My dad nodded and went downstairs; "you two do your thing. I'll be waiting downstairs. You look great, Jackie." I waved bye to my dad even though I knew I would see him a second later and looked at my mom who smiled.

"Want to get some face paint to make you look more like a vampire?" She asked turning towards the bathroom. I nodded and skipped after her as she walked.

In the bathroom I sat on the counter as she put on some face paint. When she was done I jumped down and looked in the mirror, admiring the work my mom could do with make-up. She couldn't make me any paler than I already was, but she could surely make me took like I was dead.

With that we walked downstairs to father.

_**(Trick-or-treating)**_

I walked down the sidewalk of my friend's neighborhood, my mom and dad following in the car. I walked with Sam, my savior from earlier and Zack. They were both awesome friends of mine, without them I wouldn't have anyone to protect me. I was so dependant on others and I really didn't like to speak up for myself so they did it for me. I hated to allow them to do so, but they insisted that they wanted to help me, it wasn't something they _had_ to do.

So I walked with my two victims. It was fun actually, being able to walk around and gather candy. I was so excited.

After a few houses or so I noticed someone walking towards my parents car slowly. Their head was down and covered by a hood and they had their hands in their pockets. I looked at them suspiciously. Did they know my parents? Because, walking straight at a car from the side must mean they're going to talk right?

I was wrong.

The guy pulled out a gun. There was a slight click that reached my ears and...

BANG!

All the children in the neighborhood screamed and retreated for their parents who ushered them to run and began doing so themselves, their kids hands in their own. Zack and Sam had both taken my hands and were trying to pull me away, to get me to run. But all I could do was look at the car as it began to drive and the sound of sirens in the distance.

The car slowed down as it passed us and I saw the guy looking from the open window.

"Happy Halloween kid."

A handful of candy was thrown out the window at me and I stared as the car drove away. Zack and Sam were both shaking, but not as much as I was. So in result my knees buckled and I fell to the ground.

They both ran forward and the last word I heard before I passed out was "Jackie!"

_**(Later)**_

I wasn't fully awake, I knew that. But I could hear voices around me, all conversing about something.

"Will she be waking up any time soon?"

"Maybe and maybe not. The sudden actions she witnessed shocked her and she passed out. A great amount of understanding must have hit her."

"Well do you know what exactly happened?"

"Her parents were killed in a car jacking. The suspect hasn't been caught yet."

I came into realization when the calm voice spoke. I remembered now, I passed out after the guy passed by and my parents were...

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Everything was fuzzy at first but soon I could see two people standing at the foot of my bed. Two women stood there, one had brown hair, pulled up in a bun and was in all white showing she was the doctor and one had long blond hair and was wearing an orange floral dress. When my eyes were fully open the doctor turned, her eyes bright under her glasses.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

I blinked a couple of times and then looked around.

"Where am I?" The doctor smiled and walked to the side of my bed, touching my arm gently.

"You're in the hospital, you passed out last night."

I nodded and looked at the lady in the orange.

"Who is she?"

"She works at... An orphanage. She's going to be taking you with her when you get out because-"

"They're dead." I didn't cry, tears didn't spill over, not now I wouldn't allow them too. Only my parents saw me cry so I resorted to just tightening my hands into fists around the sheet that covered me. "I have no parents."

The doctor sighed and sat down on the rolling chair beside my bed. She rubbed my arm in a motherly way and smiled sadly at me, "I understand you're upset. But there's nothing we can do. After today when you get out, you'll have to go with Mrs. Jamison over there."

I nodded and muttered, "OK."

That night when the doctor was gone and the light was off in the room I was in and I decided I was going to be brave and do something drastic. I was going to escape.

I slipped out of bed, pressing my bare feet to the cold ground and found my clothes I had worn the night before, changing quickly. When I was done I opened the curtain slightly and peered around, seeing no one was walking around and that only one light was on over a curtained area. I nodded and silently slipped out of my area, walking through the lobby like area and too a large hallway.

After about an hour of running around I had gotten down a flight of stairs and found the real lobby. Which meant there was a door in there that led outside. My escape, the glass doors that showed me a parking lot. I nodded to myself and ran through the doors, cape fluttering behind me.

Outside it was dark and pretty cold, so I tightened the cape around me pulling the thin fabric close making me into a sort of walking cocoon. I had to decide where to go from here so I tried to make a mental map from the last time I had been there. The last time I went to the hospital I had fallen down the four steps outside Zack's house and broke my leg. It took about five minutes to get to the hospital. I nodded to myself and looked at the main road out.

There was a left and a right and I closed my eyes, envisioning the ride there. We had turned right into the parking lot, which meant we needed to turn left to go home. I gave a huff and began my journey.

It had been only twenty minutes and I found myself standing at the door of Zack's house. Everyone inside was probably asleep so knocking was out of the question. The only way I could get someone's attention was if I knocked on a window. So I went over to Zack's and knocked on it lightly. After a minute of waiting I saw the blinds shift and two opened, revealing hazel eyes that were tired but slowly widened as they took in who I was.

The blinds shut and there were a couple of clicks before the window flew open and Zack had the blinds open.

"Holy giddy giddy gumdrops, Jackie what are you doing here?" He grabbed my arms and pulled me through the window, shutting it behind me and closing the blinds, leaving us in partial darkness. "I thought you were in the hospital!"

"I was at the hospital Zack, but I escaped. I don't want to be there anymore, they were going to take me away! An orphanage can you believe that?" I fell to the ground and leaned against the wall. "I don't want to leave. Not my friends after what happened to my parents. I need you and Sam." Zack let out a sigh and went to his knees down on the ground, and grabbed my arms. I looked up and he smiled.

"It wouldn't be that bad", he said. "Even if you went we'd always be here for you. If you need us, you come running and we'll be sure to get you."

I forgot that I didn't want to show weakness and I let my tears spill over and my head droop. Zack emitted a sigh and sat down flat on the ground.

"It's all right", he mumbled again and again before I finally drifted into a uneasy sleep. "It'll all be all right."

_**(The next day)**_

I awoke to the sound of what seemed like a fight. I looked up from where I was and through the half-opened door I could see Zack throwing his arms about in a fit of anger. I tried to adjust to the sound, I couldn't hear that well cause all that echoed in my ears were sobs. Then I began to hear better.

"She has to go Zack! We barely have enough money for ourselves here. You're living off of hand-me-downs", his mother's voice sounded stressed, like she had been crying. "Her parents were very good friends of ours and I understand that you and Sam have a vow to protect her but... She needs to go to the orphanage. Ours, now Sam's family can take in another person without being forced into the streets!"

By eyes widened at this statement. They were barely good enough on their own?

I was about to stand up and go over when I heard a loud knock.

"I don't want to hear it anymore, Zack. Mrs. Jamison is here to get her."

"But mom-"

"Not another word Zachary James Sitel!"

He turned and looked into the room and saw I was awake. With that he sighed and just turned away. It was a lost cause, running to his home and expecting a place to stay. Now I would go to the orphanage.

_**(A couple months later)**_

I don't fit in. I need my friends and I really don't fit in at this place. The people won't talk to me, it's like I'm from a whole different world. They think I'm some sort of freak, wearing my cape all the time from that night, the fangs still in but in pristine condition.

Crazy.

Everyone around me must have thought I was mad. The way I always clutched the cape and when I got it back after a wash how I would grip it like my life depended on it. The way I had gotten used to the fake plastic fangs. Maybe it was because I didn't want to be there that I thought I needed to be different. But by being different I learned to talk to others. Though that didn't mean they would talk to me.

I gripped my diary and set it on my bed.

Help me learn how to live here...

The next day I was called down to go see Mrs. Jamison. It appeared someone was here to see me. I was astounded. Zack and Sam had already stopped by that week and they didn't usually get to come back twice.

When I entered the office I saw two men standing there, Mrs. Jamison was standing beside the door. She simply nodded at me and smiled, "they will explain what is going on to you." I nodded briskly and walked in, sitting in one of the chairs and examining both the people standing there. One was hunched over, with black hair and panda eyes. He was wearing just a white long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Whilst the old man standing at his side was sharply dressed.

I looked from one to the other and then clicked my tongue, "can we hurry up here? I have to get some things done." The man with black hair raised his hand and began to bite his thumb nail. My expression didn't change and he raised an eyebrow.

"Watari, are you sure this is the girl? You said she was more of the... Silent type", the man said to the older guy I now knew as Watari.

With that, I simply stood up and turned on my heel to leave but the door was blocked by Mrs. Jamison. I growled to myself and looked back at them. Watari looked at her and then Mrs. Jamison left the room.

"Can I know what is it I was called down here for?"

"You are being transferred to a new orphanage called Whammy's house..."

* * *

**  
MelloMusic: Well whew! That concludes my chapter. I recovered my files and I was so happy ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mattie : It is months later. January First from February first , To be exact.**

**MelloMusic : PSHYEAH! *Does crazy dance*  
**

**Saki OR MelloMusic :--**

**Mattie : --**

**Saki OR MelloMusic OR Mattie : --  
**

**Disclaimer : Death by Mello does not own Naughty Dog ( Uncharted 2 ) , Nintendo, Death Note,  
**

* * *

Zero laid on her bed holding her arms over her head with the DS over her. Her fingers ghosted over the buttons. Fire on the other hand sat on the edge of the bed flicking her lighter again and again watching the flame with interest. Zero paused the game for a half second a blew a bubble from the gum she was chewing. When it popped, the door to her room was kicked in and both girls looked over to see Matt and Mello standing in the doorway.

Mello was breathing heavily and Matt had his game put away. The boys jumped in the room and slammed the door behind them looking around frantically.

"Roger is on our trail, quick we gotta run!"

Zero raised an eyebrow and then Matt spoke, pushing his goggles into his mess of red hair, "No time to explain! Quick! Out the window!"

"MELLO, MATT, ZERO, FIRE GET OUT HERE!"

"RUN!" Mello exclaimed, diving to the window and frantically clawing at it, attempting to push it open. Once he got it open he dove out of it, landing awkwardly on the tree branch which was convinently located directly outside of the window. "Hurry up you idiots! Come on!" He shouted, already making his way down the tree trunk to the safety of the earth.

Zero looked over at Fire who shrugged, dropped her lighter in her pocket, and casually swung herself out the window. Zero then turned to look at Matt.

"Go, Mello and I will explain afterwards." He replied, to the look on her face.

Zero rolled her eyes, tucked the paused D.S. in her pocket and dove out the window, rolling the second she touched the ground, in a perfect Uncharted 2 style.

Matt mimicked her actions and hurriedly caught up with the rest of the group, who were already running as fast as their legs could carry them to the safety of the woods close to the Orphanage.

After less then two minutes of running, Zero was horribly worn out and on the brink of falling over and passing out.

_You know I think she did say something about being very inactive last month..and that's why she couldn't play football?_**(Soccer)**, Fire thought, frowning slightly.

Once Mello finally agreed with Fire and Matt that they were far enough away, Zero promptly toppled over, her face making immediate contact with the soil.

she kept breathing heavily struggling to get back on her feet. Fire and Matt immediately jumped to her aid. Mello, however, was too busy keeping watch.

Thankfully and luckily for Zero they were near a couple of trees, which Zero made her self comfortable under pulling out a D.S. she had paused, a PSP, and another D.S.

"Matt and Fire you can play if you w-" She interrupted herself with a cough. "want... Mello seems to be keeping watch.."

Matt and Fire looked at each other for a second and then shrugged taking a game. It looked like they were going to be here for a while and they didn't need to make themselves frantic by overly worrying themselves about their friend's health.

**(One the way to Whammy's House)**

Jackie kept smacking her head on the window behind her in boredom. She didn't want to complain but the limo was stuffy and frankly she didn't want to go to a new orphanage. She looked at the man she had learned to be L and yawned.

He simply watched until she stopped and then began to speak, "Those are fake teeth. Why do you have them in?" Jackie raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, popping the teeth out and shook them in her hand.

"These I guess you could say...hold memories," She grinned and then pocketed the teeth. "but it is better to have them out."

Before anyone could say anything more the car stopped and the door was opened. Watari had gotten out and opened the door for her, "We have arrived."

L got out of the car and then looked back at her, "Come along, J."

**(With the others)**

"Where are you four?!"

Mello looked at the other three and then looked at one of the closest trees, "Come on, let's climb!"

They all nodded and began climbing the tree until they were at the very top. Fire sat on one of the branches flicking her lighter when Mello rolled his eyes, "You know if this tree sets fire, I blame you for our deaths."

"Strangely, I hold no resentment towards this fact." Fire smirked, and continued flicking her lighter.

Zero glanced at Mello and Fire, almost annoyed. "I'm trying to concentrate here, shut up."

Matt laughed slightly and lightly punched Mello's shoulder.

"Don't sweat it man. It's no big deal." He nodded to his friend, whose eyes suddenly lit up and he knew why when he heard the engine of a car.

"NEW PERSON!" Mello launched forward, both Fire and Matt dodged but Zero was too into her game to notice the suddenly airbone blond. They collided and Zero fell out of the tree, lucky for Mello he was just hanging upside down by his legs.

"Mother Fucker!" Zero yelled, when she hit the ground. "You little bitch, Mello you made my screen dirty!"

Clearly Zero was too busy cleaning her screen to notice her head was bleeding, had a large scratch on her arm with splinters, and that her already injured leg was now bleeding even more.

"Colourful language, Zero." Fire grinned, approvingly. "We have been rubbing off of you! I'm so proud!"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. " Mello said, without a trace of apology within his tone.

"Yeah, I'm super thanks for asking, Mello!" Zero yelled back, finally taking notice of her wounds. Once again she lowered her eyes to her game console, and gawked. "MY SCREEN IS SCRATCHED!" Then once again forgetting her wounds..

The new girl heard yelling and saw a bloody girl standing in the middle of a lot of trees and blankly stared at her.

Zero felt holes being burned into her head she turned back to where Mello had pointed and saw the girl staring at her.

Jackie blinked and then remembered what happened to her parents. She shut her eyes tight for a minute and emitted a piercing scream. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground shaking her head and repeatedly chanting, "No, no, no, no." L and Watari simply watched her. But soon L knelt down beside her and looked at the girl.

"J, please stand up."

Zero looked up at the group. Zero's eyes full of confusion as everyone jumped from the tree. They all looked wide eyed at the girl, their eyes full of concern and curiosity.

"What's with that girl?" Matt asked.

"She looks scared." Zero observed, back to her quiet slightly reserved self.

"Who knows?" Mello replied.

"Shut up you guys!" Fire snapped, glaring briefly at the two, before turning to gaze at the scene displayed before her.

L lifted his head up at the sound of grass and voices. L saw it was Mello, Matt, Fire and a bloody Zero.

"Watari...look at Zero." He said as Watari looked up to find a bunch of kids, One of which was a Zero with extra blood.

Watari sighed lightly and began walking over to the gang.

"Wait.." Mello whispered as all four kids looked at him. "He doesn't know that we burned K's Room!"

They nodded and looked back at Watari slowly strolling toward them.

Watari finally reached them and his eyes landed on Zero, "Clean yourself up young lady. We have a new child here today. She's older than you but very fragile." He examined all the kids, "L is also here. _Stay_ on your _best_ behaviors."

Zero stopped for a second to glare at Mello and her dirty screen D.S. "Mello pushed me. His fault. Not mine."

Watari sighed, obviously annoyed. "I don't care whose fault it was. I just laid down the rules, I expect them to be obeyed. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Fire tried very hard to smile, but only managed to smirk. Her eyes shifted and landed on the form of the new girl, then without warning she bolted over to her. "HEY NEWBIE!"

The new girl twisted slightly, just in time to see this strange girl running at her like an insane woman. "Uh...what?"

Fire stopped and gazed down at the new girl, ignoring L. "You ought to run while you can. This Orphanage isn't for the faint hearted, chickie. They beat us with brooms and belts and lock us for hours and hours in the closet. The only source of food we get is from the flesh of the rodents we capture that live among us within the rotting walls of the orphanage you see before you." Fire grinned and casually took out her lighter. "Ah, and if you got some weird hobby like fire setting—" Fire's lighter lit up to add affect to her statement. "—or maybe even you just like sinking your knives into the flesh of other living things or even people like my friend back there—" She nodded back at her bloodied friend, the new girl tensed slightly. "you got some weird cannibalistic cravings like the blond boy back there, or some serious detachment delusions like the red headed boy, then this could be the place for you." She eyed the new girl, critically. "So what's your major dysfunction?"

The new girl, revealing her poor response skills, blinked.

Fire frowned, and folded her arms, and eyed her costume. "What are you supposed to be anyway? A goth?"

"A vampire, actually." The new girl replied, after a moment.

Fire grinned. "Well, vampy! Welcome to Whammy's!" She turned her head slightly. "MELLO, MATT, ZERO! C'MON WE'RE SHOWING VAMPY AROUND!"

"What?" The new girl—vampy, as dubbed by Fire—got to her feet. "Are you sure?"

"Totally! Who else better to show you around?" Fire asked, as Mello, Matt and Zero joined her. "Take no heed to the blood on Zero's clothes, Vampy. As we all have witnessed you are as squeamish as the canon's describe you as!" She snickered and took the poor girl's arm and dragged her in.

"Her name is J!" Watari shouted after the group, not one of them heard the old man however. "Oh...what's the use?"

"Well...she appears to have made friends rather fast." L blinked. "With the right group, I wonder?"

"Probably not. Should we be concerned?"

L blinked, wondering if Watari was asking for one of his percentages or estimates for once. Watari eyed L, and immediately knew what was on the younger man's mind.

"Forget I said anything." Watari muttered, walking inside.

L shrugged. "It's how I work, Watari..."


End file.
